heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogsworth
Cogsworth is one of the tritagonists from Beauty and the Beast''and its midquels. He is the Beast's majordomo, and also the best friend of Lumiere. He is voiced by the late David Ogden Stiers in animated movie and Ian McKellen in the live action movie who also voiced Gandalf. Cogsworth naturally has a serious demeanor which is evident in his strict attitude in serving the Beast and ordering the other servants around constantly. However, Cogsworth does mean well and is as good-natured as Lumiere is. He is Lumiere's best friend and also a rival of sorts. Cogsworth's preference to abide by the Beast's rules often puts a severe strain on his friendship with Lumiere, who opts for a more rebellious and care-free personality, but overall, he values his friendship with Lumiere and sees him as a brother, demonstrated in the original film (when he saves Lumiere from being melted by LeFou, Gaston's henchman) and the midquels. Appearances ''Beauty and the Beast On Christmas night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter. Because of her repulsive appearance, the master of the castle, the Prince, turned her away. She then revealed herself to be a beautiful Enchantress, and transformed the Prince into a hideous beast, because of his cruel ways. For further punishment, the castle servants were cursed as well, with Cogsworth specifically turning into a clock. If the Beast can't find anyone to love and love him in return by the time the last petal of an enchanted rose falls, he and the servants will be cursed forever. A few years later, a man named Maurice lost his horse and needed a place to stay during the brutal winter night. Cogsworth opposed the idea of inviting him in because of the master's rules, but Lumière went ahead and served Maurice anyway, with the other servants following along. Soon enough, the Beast arrives and imprisons Maurice. Cogsworth and Lumière bicker over the event, until they spot a girl, a young maiden named Belle, who is looking for her father, Maurice. She trades places with him as a prisoner, and Cogsworth joins the other servants in their attempt to help Belle and the Beast fall in love to break the spell. As the Beast orders Belle to join him for dinner, Cogsworth attempts to insist Belle to join his master for dinner, but no avail. As time passed, Belle and the Beast have developed a close relationship. Cogsworth and the others decided to set up a ballroom dance to seal their relationship, but the Beast frees her when Maurice becomes stranded in the woods looking for Belle. Cogsworth is the first to hear of Belle's release and quickly informs the others. With no hope of becoming human, Cogsworth is fed up with the very idea of Belle being able to break the spell. Suddenly, an angry mob invades the castle to kill the Beast. Cogsworth and the other servants battle heroically and defeat the villagers. Cogsworth even saves Lumière's life during the battle. Meanwhile, the Beast battled Gaston, the leader of the mob, and an admirer of Belle. He fatally stabs the Beast right before falling off the castle rooftop, to his death. Cogsworth, Lumière, and Mrs. Potts head to the Beast's side. He dies and the three lose all hope, but Belle confesses her love before the last petal falls. The Beast transforms into the Prince once more, and Cogsworth regains his human form as well. During the final scene he offers to bury the hatchet with Lumière, only to start arguing with him about who foretold the fact that Belle would break to spell first (it was Lumière), but eventually, they break off to watch Belle dance with the Prince. Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Cogsworth is witnessing the Beast and Belle's relationship together and see they are becoming closer and closer as the day goes by. Belle walks through and seems excited. Cogsworth and the servants have a bad feeling Belle is thinking of Christmas and unfortunately for them they are right. Cogsworth and the others try their best to change the subject to no avail. Lumière and the others decide to go with it, but Cogsworth does not. While Lumière, Belle, and the rest of the castle wish to do a Christmas celebration without the Beast, Cogsworth out of fear wishes not to join the rest of the group in order to keep the Beast on his good side. He eventually chooses to join them in celebrating Christmas, mainly because of the food that will be served but warns them to keep quiet so that the Beast won't find out. In the end, the Beast finally realizes Christmas is a time to spend with the ones he cares about, and Cogsworth is very happy for him. Later, when Maestro Forte has gone mad and his music threatens to tear the castle apart, Cogsworth and Lumière have to keep the Enchanted Rose from falling off. Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World In the first segment The Perfect Word, Cogsworth participates in a dinner organized for Belle and the Beast which goes horribly. After telling the Beast that Belle will apologize after he did first, Cogsworth is thrown out the room alongside Lumière. Later that evening, he unknowingly exposes everyone that the Beast's apology letter was forged (by Webster, Le Plume, and Crane) which results in the three get banished. After the three returns, he helps them relax from the cold alongside Belle and the rest of the servant. Everything turns out well when the Beast apologizes to everyone after overhearing that Belle always believes in his kindness. In Fifi's Folly which sets on the anniversary of Lumière's first date with Fifi, Lumière grows so nervous to the point that he cleans himself excessively and turns to Belle for advice, by walking with her in the garden and reciting what he plans to say to Fifi to her. Fifi overhears this and believes that Lumière and Belle are having an affair behind her back. To get back at Lumière, Fifi attempts to seduce Cogsworth, who is apparently not interested. Cogsworth later along with Mrs. Potts and friends rescue Lumière and Fifi from falling into the ravine. In Mrs. Pott's Tea Party, Cogsworth competes with Lumière for a surprise party to cheer up Mrs. Potts. They have very different opinions in both cakes and flowers (the latter which forces both to hide them in the Beast's room) and the result is a disaster. Fortunately, both see the error of their ways and combine their effort together and organize a splendid party that cheer Mrs. Potts up. In Broken Wing, Cogsworth feels he is losing control over his staff after he was unable to order the sewing box to repair the Beast's cape along with the kitchen wares (including Fifi and Lumière) are not listening to him and demands their respect with harsh treatment. In the meantime, Belle convinces the Beast to free the recently-captured bird, and he releases it once its wing is cured, but the bird, still too weak, begins to fall, and the Beast rushes to rescue it. In the process, Cogsworth falls from the West Wing balcony and into the garden, but is unhurt thanks to Lumière and friends, and learns that you cannot demand respect, but you can earn it by giving it. Beauty and the Beast (2017) Cogsworth appears in the 2017 live-action remake, both voiced and portrayed by Ian McKellen. In this adaptation, Cogsworth's first name is revealed to be Henri. He is also revealed to have a wife, Clothide Cogsworth. At the end of the film, he is reunited with Clothilde (much to his dismay), who, along with the other villagers, had lost her memory of him and the other servants in the Beast's castle. This incarnation of Cogsworth is older than the original. Gallery Cogsworth/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Objects Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Adults Category:Transformed characters Category:Disney characters